The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a fin field effect transistor (Fin FET) and a method of fabricating the same.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit (IC) composed of a plurality of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As reduction in size and design rule of the semiconductor device is accelerated, the MOS-FETs are being scaled down. The reduction in size of the MOS-FET may lead to deterioration (e.g., a short channel effect) in operational properties of the semiconductor device. Various studies are being conducted to overcome technical limitations associated with the scale-down of the semiconductor device and to provide a high-performance semiconductor device.